Shot to Her Heart
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: After a heated arguement, Sam storms out of the Groovey Smoothie and is ambushed by a group of teenage muggers. Freddie followed her, but the consequence of saving her put him in the hospital with a gunshot wound. I'm sorry I'm no good at summarys. R&R!


They sat in the hospital, time ticking by and still no sign of the doctor. _Dang it Freddie, why did you do that?_ Sam thought to herself, she paced back and forth in the white hallway, while Carly sat in the chair outside the room that Freddie was going to stay in. The only image that was in her mind was Freddie, on the ground, his side drenched in blood from the bullet that was fired.

"Sam, calm down it's not like it was your fault."

Sam turned to the brunette, "But it is my fault! If I had paid attention to what I was doing, those stupid kids wouldn't have been able to jump us and Freddie wouldn't have got shot!"

She wrapped her arms around herself, like she was cold.

Spencer came rushing down the hall behind the doctor, "Hey guys good news. Freddie is going to be ok, the wound was clean and the bullet passed straight through his shoulder."

Sam went up to the doctor, "Can I see him? Only, can I see him in private?"

Carly was surprised, but she knew that Sam had a guilty conscience. The doctor nodded and led her into his room,

"Freddie?" Sam said as she entered the room.

"Sam? I thought it would have been Carly to visit me first." He gave a weak smile.

"Excuse me." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Freddie, I needed to tell you that I'm so sorry." Freddie got a confused look on his face,

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault I got shot."

Sam began to cry, "But it was! It was my fault! If i hadn't run out of the Groovey Smoothie when I did, those stupid boys wouldn't have found me and you wouldn't have hurt yourself trying to save me!" She was bawling her eyes out. She sat down by his bed and laid her head down on the bed, "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." She sobbed.

Freddie placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sam, it's not your fault. I couldn't think of anything worse than losing you to a gang of loser boys. Even getting shot wouldn't compare to losing you." He smiled, Sam wiped her eyes.

"Freddie..." she started, but Freddie interrupted her,

"Sam, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Wait Freddie."

"No Sam, listen. Ever since we kissed, you're all I think about. You're in my dreams, in some ways you keep me breathing. I- I love you Sam."

Sam began to cry even harder, "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, Freddie, I'm not sad. I'm so happy to hear that. You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. Freddie, I love you too."

Freddie smiled and took Sam's hand, she turned her hand over so their fingers intertwined. Sam began to lean forward,

"I thought we were never going to let this happen again." Freddie whispered playfully before their lips made contact.

The room was filled with the electricity of how they felt toward each other. They parted for air, but they kissed again immediately, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful of his hurt shoulder, and Freddie wrapped his one arm around her waist. Keeping her close, he made her sit down on the side of his bed.

"Freddie, its about time this happened." She chuckled as she was cuddled up to him, she nustled her head in the crook of his neck.

Carly came in and saw them like that, "Sam? Freddie? A-are you two finally together, and is Sam sleeping?"

Freddie smiled, "Yeah, apparently she felt guilty about what happened, and we ended up telling each other how we felt. She must have been really tired."

Carly smiled, "She gets tired when she cries, I'll never know why." Freddie smiled as he held Sam's hand.

"Don't..." Sam said in her sleep, "Don't ever... let me... Go." Carly chuckled, as Sam nuzzled closer to Freddie.

Freddie held her close and yawned a long, tired yawn.

"I'll let you two sleep." Carly said as she walked out the door.

* * *

** I own NOTHING! Sad to say, but its true! rate and review, plz and thnk you!**


End file.
